Connor Lacey's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. Announcer: Yes, this battle of the Pokmon League finals is really picking up steam! Gengar dodges it! It's Night Shade! But Blastoise withstands it! Wait! That was an Ice Beam! And Gengar is frozen! What will the Trainer do now? There goes the Pok Ball... And the next Pokmon up is... Venusaur! It's a Razor Leaf! But Blastoise's Hydro Pump scores a direct hit! Wow! Venusaur's Solar Beam, and Blastoise's Hydro Pump... What POWER! Ash Ketchum: MAN! Oh, wow! Yess! Yeah! Get 'em! Narrator: This is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Ash is almost ten years old. When youngsters with aspirations to become Pokmon Trainers turn ten, they can choose their first Pokemon from Professor Oak. They can choose from Bulbasaur... Charmander... and Squirtle. Then, they can begin their exciting journeys as Pokmon Trainers! Ash Ketchum: Bulbasaur... Charmander... Squirtle... Here we go. All right, I choose you! Delia Ketchum: Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's lab! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, right, Professor Oak's lab... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! You said yourself when you turned ten, you could wake up on your own! Ash Ketchum: Hey Professor Oak! I made it. I'm here! Professor Oak: Oh. Hello, Ash. Ash Ketchum: So, Professor Oak, where's my Pokmon?! Professor Oak: Ah, so you're the last of the four young ones starting out on their journeys today. Ash Ketchum: I've thought about it a lot and it took me a really long time, but I finally decided. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! Professor Oak: I'm afraid Squirtle was chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late. Ash Ketchum: I've got no one to blame but myself. Okay, then I'll choose Bulbasaur! Professor Oak: Bulbasaur went with a Trainer who also got here on time. Ash Ketchum: All right! I mean I really want Charmander! Professor Oak: Being a second late for a train, or even a Pokmon, can be life changing. Ash Ketchum: Does that mean... I go on my journey without a Pokmon? Professor Oak: Well, there is another, but... Ash Ketchum: Uh, I'll take it! Professor Oak: I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one... Ash Ketchum: So what? Since I was late, then I've got a problem with me, too! All right... Awesome! All right then, you're my Pokmon! Whoa! Connor Lacey: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I think so. But, who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul, Shannon, Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. (that's formally known as, by the way) Venom, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Morro, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Bladvic, Cragger, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, Aaron Fox, Robin Underwood, Jestro, Merlok 2.0 and Ava Prentis. And you are? Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. beeping and scanned Pikachu Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Professor Oak: This Pokmon is called Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: It's so cute! Looks like I got the best one! Professor Oak: You'll see... (Pikachu zaps him) Professor Oak: It's the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu can rather be shy, but quite electrifiying when touch by you. Steel: That was shocking. Connor Lacey: This is the first time he met Pikachu. Professor Oak: All right then. If that's how you feel, this is Pikachu's Pokeball. (Professor Oak gives Ash a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Professor. '''Delia Ketchum: (Off-screen) Ash? (They turn to see Delia holding Ash's clothes and a backpack) Clay Moorington: Hello my lady. Zane (Ninjago): Who is she? Ash Ketchum: It's my mom. Delia Ketchum: Remember you were going to head out on your journey right after getting your Pokemon, for goodness sake. (Cut to Ash already change his pajamas to his clothes) Laval: '''You look awesome. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Delia Ketchum: '''Here. I packed shirts, underwear, a towel, your toothbrush and a sleeping bag. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu refuses) '''Delia Ketchum: Don't Pokemon usually go in there Pokeballs? Ash Ketchum: '''They sure do! Come on Pikachu get in. (Pikachu still refuses) '''Ash Ketchum: Get in your Pokeball! (Pikachu smack the Pokeball away and hits Ash on the face) Professor Oak: Oh right. This Pikachu hates getting into any sort of Pokeball. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it does? Now get in. (Ash tries to get Pikachu get inside it's Pokeball but smack it 4 times and hits Ash in the face and the Pikachu laughs) Macy Halbert: Tisk, tisk, tisk. Pikachu doesn't want to get inside the Pokeball. Delia Ketchum: Wow! If your playing catch, then your good friends already! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. We're best friends already. (Picks up Pikachu) Right? (Pikachu zaps everyone) Connor Lacey: That was shocking. (Now, we cut to the Ash and his friends beginning their journey, Ash holds on a rope carrying Pikachu on his chest, still refuses to go) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu are you gonna be like this the whole way? Merlock 2.0.: Yeah, man I mean you get so stubborn. Axl: '''He's being a bossy Pokemon. '''Pikachu: (turns away from Ash and the heroes) Pika! Ash Ketchum: '''Is it because you don't like us? '''Shannon: '''Come on, like us. '''Pikachu: (nods) Pika, pika. Ash Ketchum: '''Well, we like you a lot! '''Paul: Yeah, your cute. David Brennan: You should be cool. Ash Ketchum: 'And no matter what, I want to be your friend. '''Aaron Fox: '''Yeah, cause your everyone's friend. '''Ash Ketchum: '(He unties Pikachu) So we're all done with this. '''Lance Richmond: '''That's better. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now. Put'er there. (Pikachu still refuses) '''Ash Ketchum: Your a hand full. Eris (Legends of Chima): But he still refuses. Morro: So what's next? Jay: Look! (They look to see a Pidgey) Misako: What's that? Ash Ketchum: Hey, a Pidgey! That's awesome, yes! Catching that Pidgey is gonna be my first step toward becoming a Pokemon master! Go, Pokeball! (He threw his Pokeball to catch Pidgey) I caught it! (Pidgey gets out of the Pokeball) Cragger: Ash, that's not gonna work. If you want to catch Pidgey, you have to battle it before you could have a chance to catch it. Ash Ketchum: Right! The way to catch it is to have a battle! Go, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on, aren't you gonna help me out. Pikachu: Pikachu. Bladvic: What a stupid stubborn Pokemon you are! (Pikachu zaps Eddy) Worriz: And you got zapped. Ash Ketchum: Fine then, I'll do it myself. (He grab and threw a rock to hit Pidgey but it flew away and hits Spearow instead) It's a Spearow! Rayne Martinez: '''That's gonna leave a mark. (Pikachu laughs as the Spearow sees Pikachu in it's vision believing it was him as it charges to attack) '''Christopher Robin Milne: Look out! (Everyone avoids getting pecked as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it hits it) Pikachu: Pika! (Then a flock of Spearow appears out of the tree charging to attack the heroes) Alejandro "Alex" Villar: '''Uh, there's more trouble. '''Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of here! Glowbert: '(In Pumbaa's Voice) Shall we run for our lives? '''Flain: '(In Timon's Voice) Oh yes, let's. (The heroes runs in terror as the swarm of Spearow chases them in pursuit) '''Zaptor: '''There's too many of them! '''Connor Lacey: Keep running! (A flock of Spearow pecks the heroes as they attack Pikachu) Cian Dooley: Ow! Stop! Ava Prentis: Cut it out! Robin Underwood: Make it stop! Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! I'm the one who threw the rock! You should be attacking me! (The heroes manage to get a flock of Spearow off as Ash picks up an injured Pikachu) Jestro: '''Go, go, hurry! (As the heroes continues getting chased they fall off the cliff and into the water and drift them away as a Gyarados passes by. The clouds covers the sun as the heroes made it out to shore) '''Skylor: We made it. Chilbo: I think we lost them. Ash Ketchum: You all right, Pikachu? (The flock of Spearow appears again) Rogon: Not again! Connor Lacey: Keep running! (As they run off) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You're gonna be just fine, hang in there! (The rain starts as the flock of Spearow begins to peck the heroes then they jump in the air and crashes into the ground covered in mud) Camillot: Ow. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs to his Pokemon) No, Pikachu! This can't be happening right!? Maxwell McGrath: What do we do now? (Ash brings out a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! You've gotta go inside! '''Connor Lacey: '''It's the only way to survive! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We know you can't stand going inside your Pokeball, but still... in there, you'll be protected. '''Steel: '''And will be safe forever. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So come on... Get inside, please? '''Connor Lacey: '''We'll fight them off. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then leave the rest to us. We'll take care of this! (As Ash and the others Prepare to face the Sparrow flock) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright you! I don't think you know who you dealing with. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose, I'm gonna catch you Pokemon all at once! Pikachu you got to get inside in your Pokeball now! Alright you, hit us with your best shot! '''Connor Lacey: '''Now, Surrender! '''Steel: '''Ash, Quick, Run away from the flock! '''Maxwell McGrath: '''Pikachu, Get away from there! '''Laval: '''Run, Pikachu, Run! (As the Flock of Sparrow charges in slow motion at Ash and the others, Pikachu jumps at Ash's Shoulder and charges it, then unleashes a Massive Thunderbolt causing to explode scaring all the Spearow away, As the rain stops, then it changes into Sunset, As Ash and the others wakes up and see Pikachu got hurt) '''Pikachu: '''Pika Pi. '''Connor Lacey: '''That was close. Everybody okay? '''Vampos: I'm okay. Flamzer: Same here and the others. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu... (Pikachu licks him on the cheek) Ash Ketchum: You said you mean it? (Suddenly the heroes hears a roar and looked up in the sky to see Ho-Oh) Ash Ketchum: What's that? Clay Moorington: I don't know. (The rainbow feather falls down as Ash grabs it as it glows and then sees Ho-Oh flying pass the rainbow) Ash Ketchum: Guys... someday we'll meet that Pokemon. All Heroes: Yeah. (Then a Pokeball appears and opens, Titles reveals "Connor Lacey's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You") I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! (Now we go to the gym battle) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Quick Attack! '''Erika: Tangela, Vine Whip! (Tangela uses Vine Whip, but Pikachu dodges the attack and hits Tangela thus defeating it) Pokemon Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! And the winner is Ash from Pallet Town! Ash Ketchum: Alright! (Hugs Pikachu) Man, you were awesome, Pikachu! Connor Lacey: '''You did it, Ash! '''Erika: Very well... as proof of your victory of the Celadon City gym and by my authority of the Pokemon league. I now present you with the Rainbow Badge. Ash Ketchum: I just got a Rainbow Badge! Robin Underwood: '''Good job! '''Erika: How many badges does this make? Ash Ketchum: '''It's my third badge! '''Erika: I look forward to you winning all eight and enter the Pokemon league. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. I'll do my best! (Now we go to the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Oh, hi, mom. Razar: How's it going? Delia Ketchum: Well, well! You finally decided to call! Ash Ketchum: Uh, yeah. Well... Delia Ketchum: Do you have any idea how many Pokemon Centers I've been leaving messages at, hoping you would be there?! Cragger: What the heck is all of that big emergency? (While Delia talks to Ash and the heroes, Pikachu makes a funny face in front of Ivysaur) Delia Ketchum: '''If I didn't say it was a big emergency, you wouldn't have called back, would you, You're just like your father, It would't hurt to call me once in a while, now would it? '''Steel: '''Pikachu wants to see you. '''Delia Ketchum: Oh, Pikachu! Hey there! Ash Ketchum: That's all? We're hanging up. Delia Ketchum: Now hold on! I want to make sure your eating right. Ash Ketchum: I'm eating. Rayne Martinez: Yeah, we just make food for Ash and ourselves too, Ms. Ketchum. (While the heroes are talking we see Sorrel studying on his phone and next to him is his Lucario, we also saw the Digidestined (Frontier-Fusion as well) Delia Ketchum: And eat your vegetables is very important. And what about laundry? You're not wearing dirty shirts everyday are you? Ash Ketchum: Come on, mom you're worried too much. Cole: We just took care of everything! Okay! Lloyd Garmadon: Cole, please! Be nice to her! Nya: Yeah, there's no reason to get upset since his mom was trying to remind us. (Then we see Verity along with some new guest stars) Nurse Joy: Your all set. Your Pokemon is completely healed happy and in perfect health. Verity: I was so worried! Thanks, Nurse Joy! Armadillomon: Look. Verity: Wanted posters? Nurse Joy: Yes, that's Team Rocket. Verity: Team Rocket? Veemon: Team what? Davis Motomiya: Who's Team Rocket? Nurse Joy: '''They're awful, and they go around stealing other people's Pokemon. The worst of the worst. '''Verity: '''Really? I wonder what that's all about. '''Lucemon: '''Did you hear that?! '''Jessie: '''She's wondering what we're all about. '''James: '''Actions speak louder than words. '''Myotismon: '''So what do we do now? '''Meowth: '''All we do is get our paws on primo Pokemon, and they'll know how magnificently we rock! '''Keramon: '''I like that idea! (As the Villains Snicker evilly, A Trainer carrying his injured Vaporeon arrived at the Pokemon Center) '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''Excuse me! Nurse Joy! Please help my Pokemon! My Vaporeon's been hurt. '''Nurse Joy: Let me see. It doesn't look good. What happened? Vaporeon Trainer: That Entei came out of nowhere. Marcus Damon: Did he say Entei? Ash Ketchum: Entei? I'm sorry, mom! Got to go! (He turns off the screen) C.Y.T.R.O.: What's going on? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: I don't know, but let's go and see. Nurse Joy: Don't worry, it will be just fine. Vaporeon Trainer: Thank you so much. Ash Ketchum: Did you say, Entei? Vaporeon Trainer: '''Yeah, one of the Legendary Pokemon. There so rare nobody ever sees them. I tried to catch it but it was so overwhelming strong, we were beaten in no time. '''Connor Lacey: '''That's very bad! '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''That's right, and after that it ran into the forest. '''Ivysaur Trainer: '''It's probably still close! '''Clefable Trainer: '''I'm gonna catch it! (As the trainers and New guest stars rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, guys! '''Connor Lacey: '''On it! '''Sora Kamiya: We should get going too. Agumon: Okay. (As Ash and the others rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Meowth: '''Some big deal! '''AxeKnightmon: '''Yeah, tell me about it, that's gonna be a rare pokemon! '''Meowth: '''I agree, And they're totally clueless. (As the villains snickered, They removed their disguises revealing to be Team Rocket and the villains, Much to Nurse Joy's shock) '''Nurse Joy: '''I know you! '''Team Rocket and All the Villains: '''Entei's on the RUN! Ain't we got FUN?! (Now we go to the forest where our heroes are running to find Entei) Ash Ketchum: Where are you, Entei? (In the distance we see Samurai Jack behind the trees overhearing everything about Entei) Hawkmon: Entei is here? I've got to find it! Lance Richmond: What's going on? Connor Lacey: Hey, guys. Ash Ketchum: What are you guys doing here when we're looking for Entei. C.Y.T.R.O.: We heard you were looking for Entei the Legendary Fire-Type Pokemon of the Johto region. Wormmon: Look! (They see Entei) Ash & Verity: There it is! (Ash & Verity looked at each other) Laval: Who are you? (Verity smiles and then runs, the heroes followed her) Verity: Let's go, Piplup! (She threw her Pokeball letting out Piplup) Ash Ketchum: Hold it! We got here first! Verity: I got here first! Maxwell McGrath: I found Entei first! Yee-haw! Gatomon: Sorry guys but we found Entei first! Sensei Wu: I don't think so, cat-thing! Verity: Piplup, use Bubble Beam! (Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Entei quickly dodges it as it jumps in front of Ash looking at him) Gobbel: Don't move, Ash! VakaWaka: Stay still! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt but Entei dodges it) Connor Lacey: Hold still! (Connor Lacey tries to punch Entei, but dodges it quickly as it looks at the heroes and then fires Flamethrower on the heroes but they quickly avoid getting burned, But Ash gets caught on fire, Entei jumps But Sorrel and Lucario appear and also the Digidestined (Frontier-Fusion) Mikey Kudo: Target confirmed, prepare to catch Entei and use it to fight our enemies. Sorrel: Lucario, Aura Sphere! (Lucario fires Aura Sphere on Entei and hits but had no effect, Entei fires Flamethrower at Lucario knocking it into the tree) Balistamon: I've got this! (He brings out his Katana to fight, but gets hit by Entei kicking him and knocking him into the tree) C.Y.T.R.O.: Fire! (He fires the missiles, but Entei dodges them and then fires Flamethrower hitting C.Y.T.R.O. and crashes into the tree) Alex & Rayne: C.Y.T.R.O.! Verity: Piplup, Bubble beam! (Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Entei dodges it and then roars blowing everyone away as it runs off to escape) Vulk: Entei got away! Teslo: Are you guys okay? What happened? Connor Lacey: Blistering Barnacles, What just happened?! Christopher Robin Milne: We tried to catch Entei for Ash, but it's too powerful. Hawkmon: It almost fried me into a chicken! Verity: Alright, you let it escape! Piplup: Piplup! Ash Ketchum: I totally could've caught it if you hadn't gotten in the way! Pikachu: Pika! Verity: You were in the way! Ash Ketchum: No you were! Shannon: Guys get along please. Ash & Verity: Be quiet! (Shannon frowns in sadness) Paul: Cheer up, sis, Everything is okay. Sensei Garmadon: Excuse me, but is it okay if we have a Pokemon battle? Verity: Yes, anyway, wanna see if you can beat me? Ash Ketchum: Good idea! I'm Ash from Pallet Town and these are my friends Connor Lacey, David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul, Shannon, Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. (that's formally known as, by the way) Venom, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Morro, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Bladvic, Cragger, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, Aaron Fox, Robin Underwood, Jestro, Merlok 2.0 and Ava Prentis! Let's have a battle! Pikachu: Pikachu! Verity: And I accept! I'm Verity and I'm from Twinleaf Town! (Turns to Sorrel picking up his Lucario) Hey, dude! Once I polish off this kid you're gonna be next! Ash Ketchum: I wanna battle with you too! Hey, what do you mean polish me off? P.I.X.A.L.: She's gonna kick your butt, that's what she meant. Jestro: Who are you? Sorrel: I'm Sorrel from Veilstone City. (Returns his Lucario back to his Pokeball) I'll take a pass on the battles. Verity: Running away? Ash Ketchum: Come on! Let's have a battle! Sorrel: Here's a little warning for you. You're going to feel the wind soon. I‘d start finding shelter for the rain. Ash Ketchum: It's gonna rain? Connor Lacey: So who are you guys? Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai, The Leader of the DigiDestined and this is my Partner, Agumon. Agumon: Hello there. Matt Ishida: I'm Matt, and this is Gabumon. Gabumon: Greetings. Sora Takenouchi: I'm Sora, this is Biyomon. Biyomon: Hello there. Joe Kido: I'm Joe Kido, and this is Gomamon. Gomamon: Hello! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm Mimi. This is Palmon! Palmon: Hi, great to meet ya! Izzy Izumi: I'm Izzy and this is Tentomon. Tentomon: Greetings, everyone! T.K. Takaishi: I'm T.K., This is Patamon! Patamon: Hello you guys! Kari Kamiya: I'm Kari, Tai's Sister and this is Gatomon. Gatomon: Hello there. Meiko Mochizuki: I'm Meiko and this is Meicoomon. Meicoomon: Hi. Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis and that's Veemon. Veemon: Greetings. Cody Hida: My name's Cody and that's Armadillomon. Armadillomon: Howdy. Yolei Inoue: I'm Yolei and that's Hawkmon. Ken Ichijouji: I'm Ken and this is Wormmon. Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato. Takato Matsuki. This is my Digimon partner, Guilmon. These are my friends, Henry, his sister, Suzie, their partners are Terriermon and Lopmon. Right there is Rika and Renamon. This is Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Alice McCoy, Dobermon. We're the Digimon Tamers. Verity: Before you find shelter, I think you better call your mommy. Ash Ketchum: Hey quit it! Let's do this! Verity: Right with you. Ash Ketchum: I'll give you the first move. Verity: Quit trying to be a gentlemen. You may wind up regreting it. Connor Lacey: Battle begin! (The battle begins) Verity: Now, Piplup, use Drill peck. (Piplup uses drill peck) Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and clashed Piplup's Drill Peck) Ash Ketchum: Now, Quick Attack! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack at Piplup Knocking it back) Verity: Piplup, are you okay? Guilmon: Keep up the good work! Verity: Then use Hydro Pump! (Piplup fires Hydro Pump at Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (Pikachu dodges it. But hits Onix, causing it to wake up roaring, much to the heroes‘ fright) Jeri: (Screams) Takato Matsuki: I think we made Onix mad! Rika Nonako: Stand back! We'll handle this! (As Onix charged at Piplup, Ash saved Piplup) Verity: My Piplup! Rayne Martinez: Thundering Typhoons! It waked Onix up! Ash Ketchum: Here! Let's move! Verity: Right! Connor Lacey: Let's get out of here! (As the Heroes ran away from Onix, But Onix Chases after them, Meanwhile, While many Diglett were popping in and out, The Villains and Team Rocket were looking for Entei) Kurata: Jessie, Any luck? Jessie: Well, not here, where is Entei? Splashmon: It got away. Keramon: That's a total bummer. Lucemon: At least it can't get any worse. (Then suddenly, A Rumbling sound appears) James: What's that? AxeKnightmon: I don't know, It's the sound of Pokemon. Meowth: Entei's coming to check us out! Lord Bagra: Uh, guys, you better watch out, a giant digging is coming through. Laylamon: Uh-oh. (Then A giant digging passes through the Giant Rock, Then Onix Appears blasting the Giant Rock and the Villains away into the sky) Team Rocket and All the Villains: We're blasting off again! (A Small twinkle appears, now we go to the heroes running away from Onix as they walk down the ledge, But then Onix Appeared, bursting through the Ledge and goes after the heroes chasing) Tentomon: Oh dear, It's gaining on us! Ash Ketchum: That rock! Let's get on top of it! Patamon: Good idea! (As the heroes got on top of the Giant Rock, Onix smashed it making the heroes blasted away but land on Onix, but Onix was out of control) Ash Ketchum: Onix! Stop it! You're only gonna hurt yourself this way! Verity: Yelling at it is only going to make it worse! Gabumon: How do we stop this Onix?! Renamon: I don't know, It's out of control! Ash Ketchum: All right! Henr Wong: I'm going with you, Ash. (As Ash and Henry runs on top of Onix and Jumps to the ground, As Ash stops, Then Jack brings out his Katana to battle Onix) Verity: Ash! Be careful! Terriermon (Tamers): Henry, look out! (As Onix charges at Ash and Henry Wong) Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Gomamon: It's too late for you boys! Biyomon: Do something to stop this out of control Onix! Verity: Use Whirlpool! (Piplup uses Whirlpool making a water tornado stopping Onix) Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry for scaring you, Onix! Jeri: We're not gonna hurt you anymore! Ash Ketchum: We wish you'd just calm down, please! (As Onix calms itself down, our heroes gets off Onix, As Onix digs a hole and leaves) Lopmon (Tamers): You okay, Henry? Henry Wong: I'm fine, thanks. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: That was close, I thought they were gonna get blasted again. (As the heroes sees a Giant hole) Verity: Onix, I'm sorry! Rayne Martinez: Next time, Don't disturb your sleep. Ash Ketchum: Piplup, your Whirlpool really saved the day! Verity: Ash, thank you. I've gotta tell you, You do some dumb things, but I'm impressed, forget it. Connor Lacey: No, you forget it. (Then suddenly it began it rain) Cyberdramon: Now what? Ash Ketchum: Rain! Verity: Just like that kid said! Kenta: Come on, Let's find the shelter. (As the heroes runs to find the shelter from the rain) Spugg: (Barks) Steel: What is it, Spugg? (Then the Heroes stops and looked to See Charmander, who was sitting in the Rock, alone and very sad) Ash Ketchum: A Charmander! Connor Lacey: A Fire-Type Pokemon. Verity: It doesn't look like it's very happy. Renamon: Maybe, Charmander's really sad now. Booger: I wonder what's that poor Charmander doing here? Ash Ketchum: Hey what are you doing out in the rain like this? (Charmander sees something and runs to it's trainer and right next to him was a Lycanroc Midnight form) Verity: That must be it's trainer. C.Y.T.R.O.: Check out that Lycanroc. Rayne Martinez: A midnight form. Ultimatrix: (Glows yellow and scanned Lycanroc's DNA) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. (Charmander hugs a trainer on it's leg, but he kicks it away much to our heroes' shock in horror) Cross: Your still here? Go away! Zorch: That wasn't very nice! Macy Halbert: What the heck is wrong with you!? Verity: Hey, wait! Are you it's trainer? Cross: Who's asking? Ash Ketchum: Answer the question! Cross: What are you worked up about? Yeah, orginally I was. Ash Ketchum: Orginally? Connor Lacey: What do you mean your orginally to Charmander? Cross: I ditched the weakling. There Charmander like that all over the place. But then it just kept following me, so I told it to wait here. Ash Ketchum: What an awful thing to say! Glomp: What's wrong with you!? Vampos: You can't abandon Charmander! Verity: They're right! When you've caught a Pokemon and then you tell it to wait, some of them will actually wait forever! Cross: So what's the problem? Ash Ketchum: Hold it! (Ash grabs Cross' right shoulder with his left hand and then Lycanroc Midnight form tackles Ash) Connor Lacey: Ash! Cross: Only a Pokemon's strength matters! If it's gonna survive it had better grow stronger! Ash Ketchum: What!? Verity: Wait, isn't it a trainer's job to help their make Pokemon strong?! Cross: Nah... and what do you get for that work anyway? Ash Ketchum: You get to become friends! Cross: You're too soft. The only thing friendship does is make a Pokemon weak. Steel: If you don't apologize to Charmander and make it come back to you! Things are gonna get crazy! Cross: Shut up, Ultralink. (Lycanroc Midnight form tackles Steel) Maxwell McGrath: Steel! Impmon (Tamers): Who do you think you are!? Cross: My name is Cross. I'm gonna become the greatest trainer ever. Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hold it! (Charmander tries to run to the trainer but collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Charmander! Burnard: Oh no, it's getting weaker! Verity: It's flame is getting weaker! Meltus: That's awful! Verity: And if Charmander's flame goes out then... Magnifo: It might die. Verity: Everyone, We've got to do something! Ash Ketchum: Right. (Ash picks up the weak Charmander as the heroes to find shelter. The heroes finally made it to the cave and they saw Sorrel and Lucario sitting by the campfire) Connor Lacey: It's the boy and his Lucario again. Guilmon: And their other Digidestined. Connor Lacey: Who are you people with the boy and his Lucario? Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. These are my friends Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy. You can call us DigiDestined for short. Marcus Damon: I'm Marcus Damon. This is my Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, their PawnChessmon (one black and the other white), Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Homer Yushima, Kamemon, my dad Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon, my sister Kristy Damon and her Biyomon. We're the Digimon Data Squad. Mikey Kudo: I'm Mikey Kudo the leader of the Fusion Fighters. This is Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Beelzemon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamons, Kotone Amano, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Christopher Aonuma the leader of Blue Flare, Greymon and MailBirdramon. (Sorrel jumps off the rocks to see Charmander) Sorrel: You left it out in the rain! What were you thinking!? Verity: Calm down, it wasn't Ash's fault. It was in the rain after it's trainer abandonded it. It would've stayed out in the rain forever. (Later) (As Ash Place a weakened Charmander to the blanket) Lloyd Garmadon: Poor Charmander. Ash Ketchum: Can you help? Sorrel: That's what I'm trying to do. (As he puts a warm towel on Charmander's head) Dobermon: Would it help it better? Sorrel: Well, hopefully, No Pokemon with that much loyalty is going to go untreated. (As he makes medicine, as he uses a spoonful of medicine mush and feeds it to Charmander) Sorrel: I know it's hard, but please take this. (Charmander began to taste numb) Thompson: Is it feeling numbing? Sorrel: Don't worry, That should stabilize you. Gaomon: Oh, good. Sorrel: Now all we do is wait for it to recover. Make sure it doesn't get cold. Ash Ketchum: I'll warm it up. Don't worry, Charmander you'll be fine. Axl: It's not here. Aaron Fox: What's not here? Aquad: Could someone taken it? Flamzer: No... Clay Moorington: No? Kai (Ninjago): What do you mean "No?" Clay Moorington: I realized now that... He did not lose his Pokemon... but Cross left Charmander. (Kai was shocked) Macy Halbert: How sad for you. Verity: Too bad, guys. Agumon (Data Squad): What do we do now? Marcus Damon: We have to wait, till it's recovered. (Later Charmander wakes up) Ash Ketchum: How do you feel? You still cold? (Charmander felt better and goes back to sleep) Sorrel: Things looking a lot better. Ash Ketchum: Cause of you, thanks a lot. Verity: Your like Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. Sorrel: I'm hoping to become a Pokemon Professor. And I need medical training for that. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Keenan Crier: No way! Veemon: Blistering Barnacles! C.Y.T.R.O.: That explains everything! Sorrel: Right now I'm traveling all over gathering all Legendary Pokemon. Verity: So it's good that you run into Entei is it? Sorrel: Of course. It was a priceless experience, by the way... why did you come here Verity? Your long way from home? Verity: Well... long story. Hey, Ash, why are you and your friends here? Ash Ketchum: Who me? I wanna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Verity: Master? Do you mean the world's best trainer? Ash Ketchum: Oh, no way! Much more than that. (Sorrel laughs, then the wind blows) Verity: It's so cold! (Ash sneezes) Connor Lacey: (In Wilt's voice) Gazuntite. Izzy Izumi: Bless you. Verity: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Sure! That was nothing! Spugg: (Whines) Wormmon: Spugg, you're getting cold, let's warm it up. (Wormmon pets Spugg) Spugg: (Barks) (Pikachu warms Ash up) Ash Ketchum: Tryin to warm me up? Rayne Martinez: Maybe he's wants to warm him up. (Piplup hops on Verity's knees to warm it up) Verity: Thanks, Piplup. Sorrel: As a precaution, you're going back in your Poke Ball. (He returns Lucario into the Pokeball) We shouldn't let the Pokémon spend the night out in the cold. Verity: You're right. You, too, Piplup. (She returns her Piplup back into the Pokeball) Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Now for you, Ash. Ash Ketchum: You know... I'd like to do that. Thomas H. Norstein: What do you mean? Ash Ketchum: Well, Pikachu really can't stand getting into its poke Ball, right buddy? Maxwell McGrath: Same time as a Pokeball. (Pikachu disagrees, then Piplup and Lucario pops out of the pokeballs) Verity: No, you can't! You'll catch a cold! Sorrel: It's for the best. Armadillomon: Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. (Piplup hugs Verity) Sorrel: Lucario. Verity: Alright, Piplup. (Pikachu then warms Ash up) Sora: Guys look. (Then Entei appears, As the heroes see Entei and wild Pokemon entering the Cave, As they rest) Rayne Martinez: Blistering Barnacles, Entei! Tentomon: And it's resting! Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scans Entei's DNA) Unknown DNA acquired. Scan complete. Gomamon: What was Entei from? Sorrel: You see, Seeing the fearsome forces of nature, people and Pokémon are the same. Verity: Yeah. Dr. Spencer Damon: Can you explain it? Sorrel: There's a legend, that proclaims Ho-Oh gave life to Entei. Ash Ketchum: You mean it?! Guilmon: Then you must explain the story. (Flashback Starts as Ho-Oh appears) Sorrel (V.O.): You see, around hundred and fifty years ago. There was a magnificent Bell Tower, and this bell tower made it possible for humans to actually make contact with Ho-Oh. But lightning struck the tower engulingd in flame, and the flames were extinguished. But three nameless Pokemon succumbed to the inferno... admits the destruction, Ho-Oh descendant and bestowed life upon them once and again and they were revived... they represented the lightning that struck, the flame that engulfed and the water the extinguished the tower. Three natural forces made flesh. (Flashback ends) Sorrel: Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Verity: Oh, I just love Suicune! Sorrel: And this is the Pokemon who guards over there existances Ho-Oh. Connor Lacey: Ho-Oh... wait a minute! (Flashback starts of the heroes sees Ho-Oh back then and then ends) Connor Lacey: It has to be the Legendary Pokemon we encountered it during our first journey! Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Verity: You've seen it? Ash Ketchum: The first day we started out on our journey! Sorrel: Are you serious? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! And as soon as I did! (Shows everyone the rainbow feather) This came floating down! Sorrel: No way! You got the rainbow wing? (Entei watches then we see eyes appearing it's shadow) Verity: What's the rainbow wing? Sorrel: Few people have ever even seen Ho-Oh, and on rare occasions, Ho-Oh is said to bestow a feather on a human it particularly likes. (Then Marshadow Pops up and watches the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Yeah? I guess that must mean Ho-Oh likes us! Huh! Verity: But, why would Ho-Oh do that? Sorrel: There's a legend that explains it. Veemon: What can you explain it? Sorrel: It says there is a Rainbow Hero who is led by the Rainbow Wing to seek out Ho-Oh. Gatomon: That's amazing. Verity: A Rainbow Hero? Steel: Who's the Rainbow Hero? Ash Ketchum: I don't know about any of this, but it's cool. Verity: Oh, Impressed with yourself, huh? (As Marshadow sinks into the Shadow) Ash Ketchum: Oops. (Later, while the heroes are sleeping, The eyes of Marshadow appears and emerges from Ash's Shadow, using whispering voices, Ash began to feel strange, but fell back asleep, and Marshadow sinks into the shadow once again) (Later that morning, As the heroes wakes up) Verity: Morning, Piplup. Sleep well? (Then Pikachu and the heroes notices That Entei and wild Pokémon are gone) Connor Lacey: Where they go? Ash Ketchum: Entei and its friends are gone. Sorrel: Yeah. (Then Charmander wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Charmander! You feeling better? Christopher Robin Milne: Charmander. (Charmander was renewed and recovered) Shoutmon: Charmander? Nene Amano: It is alright? Takuya Kanbara: Yes, it's okay. Neemon: Charmander is okay. C.Y.T.R.O.: I'm glad that fire-type Pokemon is feeling better. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: I'm glad it's all better now! Steel: It looks good! Spugg: (Barks) Sorrel: Let's see. Your tail flame looks good. Yup. Guilmon: Flame on it's tail is looking strong! Sorrel: That tells me you're back to feeling fine! You're good to go. Ash Ketchum: Isn't that great, Charmander? (Charmander agrees) Terriermon: Pretty cool. Ash Ketchum: Hey, you wanna come along with us? I'd like us to become good friends! (Charmender then began to realize, Flashback starts with Cross and Lycanroc walking and Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Please? (Then Charmander agrees) Ash Ketchum: Great! You really mean it? (Charmander then grows exciting, Ash sends out his Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Kay, here it goes. (Charmander bonk the Pokeball, Sending it into the Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: I just caught a Charmander! Renamon: Way to go! Verity: Congratulations, Ash. You too, Pikachu. (Now we go to the heroes walking out of the cave and they see something) Ash Ketchum: It's a rainbow! Verity: So beautiful! Sorrel: They say that Ho-Oh lives at the end of the rainbow! (Then the Rainbow Wing began to glow in Ash's Jacket and he takes out) Jeri Wong: That is the Rainbow Wing! (As Ash uses the Rainbow Wing touches the Rainbow and begins to glow) Thomas H. Norstein: Wow, it's glowing! Agumon (Adventures): What's the legend? Sorrel: The legend. Says the Rainbow Wing will guide you. (Then the eyes of Marshadow appears in Ash's Shadow, It emerges from the Shadow) Ash Ketchum: So, what's over that way? Sorrel: There are quite a number of steep mountains over there. BanchoLeomon: That's the location of the mountain! Sorrel: The Raizen Mountain Range. Takato Matsuki: That's a long way to get to the mountain. Ash Ketchum: I know! Zoe Orimoto: What is it, Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'm gonna meet Ho-Oh and have a Pokémon battle! (As Marshadow vanishes) Verity: I'd love to meet Ho-Oh, too! Sorrel: So would I! Connor Lacey: And everyone as well! Sorrel: Then I can determine for myself whether the legend of the Rainbow Hero, is actually true. Ash Ketchum: C'mon! We've gotta get moving and find Ho-Oh! Verity: Right! (As the villains and Team Rocket looks at the heroes preparing to find Ho-Oh) Keramon: Looks like the Heroes is going to find Ho-Oh soon. Jessie: That's music to my ears. James: Entei proved too elusive, but... Meowth: Catching Ho-Oh would rule! Team Rocket and All the Villains: We're so cool! a real portal opened and Linda Ryan (as Glinda) stepped out hosting her show Linda Ryan (Glinda): Welcome back to another episode of The Realm Games. I, Glinda Ryan, am in the Kanto Region in the world of Pokémon to see our challengers can survive and win the game. With the help of Ryantek Industries' Turbobots, they'll be able to find the team. Let the challenge begin! the Turbobots are on the search for Connor and his friends, Linda Ryan put on her Shredderette costume and contact her Digimon villain allies The Shredderette: Shredderette to AxeKnightmon. AxeKnightmon: I hear you, human. The Shredderette: (on communicator) There's a little something I want you to take care of. Head to Cross' current location. My Turbobots will be there soon. AxeKnightmon: Right. (Now we see Ash, Verity, Pikachu and Piplup playing in the lake, Then we cut to the scene, where Pinsir walking then spotted the heroes) Connor Lacey: Pinsir! Rika Nonako: A Bug-Type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: A Bug type against a Bug Type! Yeah! Caterpie, I choose you! (He sends out Caterpie) Henry Wong: We'll help you to get it, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Kay, Caterpie, use String Shot! (Caterpie fires String Shot and traps Pinsir and then smack it to the ground) Ash Ketchum: All right! Huh? Sorrel: It's evolving! (Caterpie evolves into Metapod) Renamon: Caterpie evolved! Ash Ketchum: It turned into a Metapod! Impmon: Way to go, Ash! Agumon: My turn. Pepper Breath! (The attack hurts Pinsir) Tentomon: Super Shocker! Terriermon (Tamers): Bunny Blast! (The two attacks stroke down Pinsir and fainted) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, boys. Pokéball, go! (The Pokéball hits Pinsir, then it shacks and stops) Ash Ketchum: I've caught a Pinsir! Verity: You caught Pinsir and Caterpie evolved! Ash Ketchum: That's a bonus! Congratulations, Metapod! Steel: Yeah you showed that Bug-Type Pokemon who's boss. (Later that night, While the heroes are asleep, While Connor is meditating) Guilmon: Verity, Let's look at the pictures that we been journeying on. Verity: Right. (Verity brings out her phone checking all pictures of her along with the heroes during their journey) Henry Wong: Look at those Pokemon. (Verity then checks all the pictures of their Pokemon along with heroes during their journey, Then we see Cynthia and Empoleon) Takato Matsuki: Who's that mother? Verity: Cynthia. Guilmon: I see. (Suddenly Verity and Ashi looked up to see Suicune staring at them) Renamon: Suicune. Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scans Entei's DNA) Unknown DNA acquired. Scan complete. (Later that morning, our heroes are going for a walk) Ash Ketchum: Really? Suicune?! Verity: Standing right in front of us. Ash Ketchum: Man I wish I could have been there. Rika Nonako: Me too. Verity: Our eyes met and it was like time stopped. Connor Lacey: Yeah, we were so connected. Ash Ketchum: Wow. Must've been nice! (Pikachu and Piplup feeds Oran berries) Sorrel: To meet Suicune so soon after seeing Entei. Incredible luck. Terriermon: And our close to the bonds. Verity: I think so, too! I wonder how my mom would feel about it. Connor Lacey: Wait, your mother? Maxwell McGrath: What are you talking about? Verity: Oh. My mother... She's a famous Pokémon Trainer back home. Rayne Martinez: I see why. Verity: Nothing I ever do is good enough for her. Hawkmon: Now I get it. Verity: If I'm honest, we haven't talked since I left. J.P Shibayama: That's really bummer. Sorrel: You know what I think? I think she would be proud of you. Tommy Himi: And mothers will be proud. Ash Ketchum: They're right! 'Course she would. Verity: Maybe. (Now we go to the battle scene, where Charmander Battles Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff Trainer: Jigglypuff, Double Slap, go! Ash Ketchum: Charmander use Flamethrower! (Charmander fires Flamethrower on Jigglypuff and gets defeated) Verity: Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner! Ash Ketchum: Good work, Charmander! Koji Minamoto: Well done. (Charmander runs and then started to evolve into Charmeleon and bounces on Ash) Ash Ketchum: You evolved into Charmeleon! That's awesome! Connor Lacey: Pretty amazing! David Brennan: Congratulations, Charma- I mean Charmeleon. (Later that night, At the Pokémon center) Verity: Nice to meet you! I'm Verity. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai, The Leader of the DigiDestined and this is my Partner, Agumon. Agumon: Hello there. Matt Ishida: I'm Matt, and this is Gabumon. Gabumon: Greetings. Sora Takenouchi: I'm Sora, this is Biyomon. Biyomon: Hello there. Joe Kido: I'm Joe Kido, and this is Gomamon. Gomamon: Hello! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm Mimi. This is Palmon! Palmon: Hi, great to meet ya! Izzy Izumi: I'm Izzy and this is Tentomon. Tentomon: Greetings, everyone! T.K. Takaishi: I'm T.K., This is Patamon! Patamon: Hello you guys! Kari Kamiya: I'm Kari, Tai's Sister and this is Gatomon. Gatomon: Hello there. Meiko Mochizuki: I'm Meiko and this is Meicoomon. Meicoomon: Hi. Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis and that's Veemon. Veemon: Greetings. Cody Hida: My name's Cody and that's Armadillomon. Armadillomon: Howdy. Yolei Inoue: I'm Yolei and that's Hawkmon. Ken Ichijouji: I'm Ken and this is Wormmon. Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato. Takato Matsuki. This is my Digimon partner, Guilmon. These are my friends, Henry, his sister, Suzie, their partners are Terriermon and Lopmon. Right there is Rika and Renamon. This is Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Alice McCoy, Dobermon. We're the Digimon Tamers. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. These are my friends Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy. You can call us DigiDestined for short. Marcus Damon: I'm Marcus Damon. This is my Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, their PawnChessmon (one black and the other white), Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Homer Yushima, Kamemon, my dad Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon, my sister Kristy Damon and her Biyomon. We're the Digimon Data Squad. Mikey Kudo: I'm Mikey Kudo the leader of the Fusion Fighters. This is Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Beelzemon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamons, Kotone Amano, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Christopher Aonuma the leader of Blue Flare, Greymon and MailBirdramon. Sorrel: I'm Sorrel. Delia Ketchum: I hope Ash hasn't been causing you too much trouble. Minami Uehara: Yeah, I hope not. Delia Ketchum: Oh, well! He's rambunctious, but he's got a big heart. I hope you'll all be good friends. Ash Ketchum: Mom, I wish you'd stop worrying. (Now we go to the Library, where Sorrel reads a book about Ho-Oh) Koichi Kimura: Did you find anything, Sorrel? Sorrel: Yes. This is an excellent book, so well researched. Tommy Himi: Well what do you know. Sorrel: Listen, From high above, Ho-Oh watched over the many works of people and of Pokémon and they experienced the Aura of Happiness. And they received energy from it. (Turns the next page) And yet, the Heart of Evil stole strength from it. (Turns the next page again) Verity: What's that? Rayne Martinez: Thundering Typhoons, That's thing looks evil! Sorrel: It is, When the Rainbow Wing touches the Heart of Evil, it's color vanishes. Verity: The Heart of evil? Ash Ketchum: Its color vanishes? Looks like mine's just fine. Connor Lacey: Of course. You are a nicest person I've ever met. Christopher Aonuma: You are the most beloved kid too. Verity: Like your mom said, you may be a little rambunctious, but you sure don't have an evil heart. Ash Ketchum: That's right! 'Cause I'm big-hearted and rambunctious! (The heroes laugh) Greymon (Fusion): (Laughing) Big-hearted and rambunctious, more like big-snaked and sizzling! Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! That's not nice! Quit laughing! (Then we see Cross, Tempest and Lycanroc watching over the heroes) Lord Bagra: It's them! Those heroes, let's teach that Pokemon a lesson. Cross: Agreed. (We cut to the scene where Snorlax battles Pikachu, Pikachu uses Iron Tail at Snorlax, but misses, Then Snorlax uses Body Slam) Connor Lacey: Look out! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (As Snorlax slams Pikachu, Much to everyone's shock, suddenly, It Blast Snorlax back) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt defeating Snorlax) Pokemon Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! Rika Nonako: Well done, Ash! (Pkachu Hi-fives Ash) Ash Ketchum: All right! Verity: Very Nice! Agumon (Adventures): Who's next? Pokemon Referee: So, since Ash was victorious, who is his next challenger? Tentomon: It's Verity's turn! Verity: What do you say, Piplup? Cross: I am! AxeKnightmon: Cross is up next. Connor Lacey: Did someone hear something? Shannon: It's him! Paul: And he's not alone. (Cross, Lycanroc and the Digimon villains enter) Dorbickmon: Hey, sorry we're late! Laylamon: Don't forget us! Verity: It's Cross! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Who are those evil Digimon? Sorrel: So he's the trainer along with his pals you were talking about. Steel: So where you you been? Cross: We heard a rumour, you started working with that useless Charmander. Ash Ketchum: There's no such thing as a useless Pokemon! Camsta: That's right, we did help it grow strong! Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon, let's go! (He sends out Charmeleon) NeoMyotismon: Oh look, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon! Cross: It actually evolved? It doesn't matter. Splashmon: What a useless Pokemon. Cross: A weakling is still a weakling! Ash Ketchum: You're not even close! Connor Lacey: That's right, Charmeleon never gives up! Ash Ketchum: Connor's right, When a Pokemon works with a Trainer, it gets stronger! Cross: All right, my strong Fire-type Pokemon, Incineroar, to arms! (He sends out Incineroar) Verity: Look at that. Sorrel: An Incineroar. Tentro: A Fire and Dark-Type. Flain: Oh this is gonna be good. Ultimatrix: (Glows yellow and scans Incineroar's DNA. Cross: Now come at me! Connor Lacey: Let's rock! Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! (Charmeleon Fires Flamethrower and Incineroar, It blocks the attack) Ash Ketchum: That's it! Gravimon: Impressive. Ash Ketchum: Use Slash! (Charmeleon performs the attack and hits Incineroar) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Sorrel: That's odd. Rayne Martinez: What's odd? Ash Ketchum: Keep it up, Charmeleon! Seismic Toss now! (Charmeleon grabs Incineroar's left leg and toss it to the ground as it lands) Cross: Incineroar, let's do it. Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! (Charmeleon fires flamethrower) Cross: And we'll use flamethrower too! (Incineroar fires flamethrower and hits Charmeleon) Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon! Sorrel: Of course. When Incineroar takes damage it gains more power. Verity: But that means? Sorrel: It takes the attacks on purpose. Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon use flamethrower! (Charmeleon was unable to use flamethrower) Nurp-Naut: What's going on? Maxwell McGrath: Why can't Charmeleon uses the attack? Sorrel: It can't keep up. It's newly evolved powers aren't ready! Ash shouldn't be relying on strength alone! Cross: Use fire fang! (Incineroar uses the attack but Connor Lacey changed into Swampfire and stopped him, the crowd oohed and aahed) Ash Ketchum: You saved Charmeleon. Nice one. Swampfire: Liked that? Then, you're gonna love this! Time for my exploding gas attack! (Spread the gas, then snapped his fingers and exploded knocking Incineroar) Cross: You'll pay for that! Use Use Throat Chop! (Incineroar performs the attack but Armadillomon with Alejandro "Alex"" Villar, Rayne Martinez and C.Y.T.R.O. stopped it) Armadillomon: We won't let you mess with our friends, Cross! C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: Connor and Ash are the nicest and greatest people we ever met! Rayne Martinez: Me too! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Me three! Cross: (In King Neptune's voice) Very well then. I'll have to destroy you all! (In normal voice) Use Flamethrower! (Incineroar performs the attack, then the gang closed their eyes and thought about each other and the Ultimatrix glows rainbow to stopped the attack) Cross: Now what?! Sorrel: That's strange. Henry Wong: What's going on with Connor's device? Rika Nonako: I have no idea.